Naoto Higurashi
(Shinigami) | birthday = th | age = 23 years old (appearance 18) | gender = Male | height = 5 ft 6 in (170.7 cm) | weight = 145 lbs (65 kg) | blood type =O | affiliation =Ninth Division (affiliated) | previous affiliation =Higurashi Pharmaceuticals | profession = | position = | previous position =Student | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner =Mana Higurashi | base of operations =Fort Woodcliff King City Higurashi Manor | relatives =(See: Higurashi Family) | education =Fort Woodcliff High School (Graduate) Shinigami Teachings | shikai =Not Yet Achieved | bankai =Not Yet Achieved | resurrección = | zenkai = | fullbring = | signature skill =Devil Hunter | spirit weapon = | storyline = | roleplay =The Tale of a Valiant Hero - Naoto | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Naoto Kara Higurashi (蜩・空・直斗, Higurashi Kara Naoto) is a Soul who resides in Fort Woodcliff and King City. He is a descendent of the ancient Higurashi Family, who were known for their ability known as Aura. After his death he was approached by a Shinigami of the Ninth Division, who offered to mentor the young soul, seeing the potential of him becoming a powerful Shinigami and ally. Appearance Naoto is a tall Caucasian male with maroon colored hair and dark red eyes. He appears to have a sly grin on his face at all times, as if he is always planning something. He is often seen wearing a short sleeved yellow shirt over a long sleeved blue shirt, with the yellow one sporting the saying "I heart Humans" in kanji and a pair of jeans. On his right wrist he has a red Nike armband and on his feet he wears a pair of red and white running shoes. On his left arm he has a golden crown which has special properties but at the present time those are unknown. While he wanders around his hometown, he is often seen wearing a brown cloak which masks his spiritual pressure. This cloak is coated with a special spell which mixes the reishi naturally occurring in the environment to be collected and dispersed around Naoto allowing for him to blend into the surrounding area. This is also used to passively collect reishi for his techniques acting as a capture net of sorts however this takes away from his ability to remain hidden. While in his Shinigami state, he is seen wearing a standard shihakushō, with inverted colors. Personality History Synopsis *The Tale of a Valiant Hero - Naoto *Rebirth, The Red-Haired Devil Returns! Powers and abilities As a Substitute Shinigami in training, Naoto has a considerable amount of spiritual power however it is largely untapped outside of his usage of his Aura abilities. He has the potential to grow and expand his abilities and as shown in his current training. Natural Abilities High Spiritual Pressure: :Spiritual Awareness: : Reishi Manipulation: Aura based abilities Aura: :Devil Hunter (魔神弋人, Majin Yokujin): :Aura of the Speed Force (霊気の速度勢威, reiki no sokudoseī): Naoto can use his Aura to move at speeds that are far too fast for the eye to track normally, making it appear as if he can teleport. Using it he is able to outclass even masters at the art of Hohō, and he uses this to dodge attacks while in combat or disorient enemies when trying to land a counterattack. By creating a slipstream, he is able to generate gales powerful enough to lift heavy beings and objects off the ground and pull them in his direction. The winds at his top speed have been clocked in rivaling that of a Tornado and are able to turn virtually anything into a projectile. This speed is not without its weaknesses as he is unable to turn on command relying on his ricochet from point to point in order to turn however this can turn against him if his opponent uses Ice or Fire as he will fly face first into the obstacle or slip and lose control. While using his aura power, his eyes glow blue symbolizing his Aura color being a shade of blue. Shinigami Abilities Zanpakutō Kōsenga (黄泉牙, Underworld Fang; literally meaning "Land of the Dead's Teeth"): Shikai *'Shikai': Kōsenga is released by the command Tear (鉤裂き, "kagizaki"; "Rip" in the Viz Dub). Bankai *'Bankai': Tenshushini Kōsenga (天主神殺黄泉牙, god-killing underworld fang) Naoto's Inner World Naoto's Inner World (直斗の塔の内部の世界, Naoto no Naimen Sekai) is the term that denotes the manifestation of Naoto Higurashi's soul, in which his Zanpakutō finds residency within. It is for the most part a mountainous area, where the peaks seem to touch the heavens. The sky is purple in color, the sun is covered by the purple and white clouds. Trivia Quotes Category:Candidates for Deletion